Smarty Pants/References
* This is the only episode in the series that solely focuses on the friendship between Timmy and A.J., though some other episodes explore Timmy's friendship with Chester, such as Fairy Idol. * This is the first and only appearance of Snerd Elementary School students. *A.J. says that he doesn't knows anything about Crash Nebula, but in Sleepover and Over, he uses Crash Nebula's costume and says that it's his favorite hero. On the other hand the latter episode came after this one, so A.J. may have started being a fan of Crash Nebula between this episode and Sleepover and Over. *This episode shows the first fight between Timmy and one of his best friends. *In this episode, Timmy, A.J. and Timmy's parents all danced the "Go Timmy/A.J./parents!" dance when they triumphed over somebody else. In the case of Timmy and his parents they did the dance after they triumphed over someone who was initially giving them a hard time. A.J. did the dance to prove his superiority over Timmy as the former is smarter than the latter. *This is the only appearance of the attorney. *This was the second time Timmy forgot that Cosmo and Wanda cannot help him win a contest. The first time was in Hex Games. *It is interesting to note that Mr. Crocker did not suspect Timmy's sudden increase of intelligence as the work of fairy godparents as he usually does, instead he commends him on his knowledge. In most other episodes, Mr. Crocker would suspect that anything unusual that Timmy has that he nor any other kid can do or have is the work of fairies. *This is the only episode were Timmy gets in trouble for getting F's. Though he continues to get them after this, he is no longer shown being punished for it. * Battle of the Brains - The Academic Brain-A-Thon is a sort of take on the real life program. *Despite Cosmo and Wanda saying that magic cannot help Timmy cheat in a contest, Timmy receives an A from Crocker for getting a question right on the Alamo, which would be considered cheating because of Cosmo and Wanda's magic. A question however may not be considered a contest in Da Rules as it wasn't probably major enough to be considered a contest. *The school is pink in one scene. *When it says THE END, the captions say that Cosmo says "Indeed!", when it was actually said by Mr. Turner. *It sounds as if Tara Strong blooped a line during one scene. Timmy says "a Chinese mammal that eats manly bamboo", but likely the correct word was "ma'i'nly". *Timmy says that the Siege of the Alamo won Texas its independence, when Mexico one the battle. In actuality San Jacinto was the decisive battle for Texas. *During the quiz competition, the banana slug is referred to as an insect. Slugs are actually gastropods, not insects. *Although "Action Packed" and "Smarty Pants" aired on March 22, 2002, they were actually produced in 2001 according to the credits. *'Mr. Turner:' Those gasping mice are right; you're way out of line! *'Mrs. Turner:' You can make fun of my math skills until it's thirteen o'clock but you do NOT act like a smarty pants. *'Timmy Turner:' Can you prove I was a smarty pants? *'Mr. Turner:' Huh? *'Timmy Turner:' In an infinite universe where reality is interpreted through our continuously fluctuating perception, providing any kind of absolute definitive proof of anything becomes little more than speculation based on random data. *'Mrs. Turner:' In an infinite what? *'Mr. Turner:' My brain hurts. ---- *'A.J.:' Spell "Calculator". *'Timmy:' C-a-l-q... (he pauses) later. ---- *'Timmy:' (while shaking his buttocks in A.J.'s face) Go Timmy! Go Timmy! Go Timmy! *'A.J.:' (sarcastically) Yeah, Timmy.. go! ---- *'Timmy:' But you deserve to gloat, everybody has something they're good at. You're good at study and I'm good at...uh... *'A.J.:' Playing video games; did you see how much faster you were than me on that buzzer? ---- *'Timmy:' Well, Mom, if your math is as good as dad's spelling, I could have turned 21 for all you know. :(Cosmo and Wanda gasped) *'Mr. Turner:' Those gasping mice are right, Timmy! You're way out of line! ---- *'Cosmo:' Hey, Timmy, wanna play the Not-Study Game? *'Timmy:' How do you play? :(Cosmo made the books disappear from the table) *'Cosmo:' You're already playing! *'Cosmo and Timmy:' Yaaaay! ---- *'A.J. (''while on the phone with Timmy):' Are you playing the Crash Nebula video game? Shouldn't you be studying? *'Timmy:' What are you? my mom? :(''Timmy hanged up the phone, but put it on the receiver the wrong way) *'A.J.:' Hey genius, you missed the receiver. :(Timmy hanged up again, but again he missed the receiver) *'A.J.:' Nope, still off. ---- *'Mr. Turner:' Son, do you know why we're disappointed in this F? *'Timmy:' Because I could do better than that? *'Mr. Turner:' You can!? *'Mrs. Turner:' What? what a relief! We were going to blame ourselves! ---- *'Lawyer:' You did that all on your own. Well, I still get paid. ---- *'Mrs. Turner:' We grounded the smart kid! *'Mr. Turner:' Yeah! *'Mr. and Mrs. Turner:' Go parents, go parents, go parents! *'Mr. Turner:' Indeed, Yee haw. *'Mrs. Turner:' Yes, sir. Go parents. ---- *'Timmy:' Uh-oh! I don't know anything anymore! *'Cosmo:' Welcome to my world. ---- *'A.J.:' I'm gonna add this A to my A collection. ---- *'A.J. (''after breaking his trophy into pieces):''' I gotta work on my gloating. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes